


Inevitable Feelings

by captain_americassie



Series: A Tale of Two Gays [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Also eventually, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Fluff, Gay Stuff, M/M, Make Outs, consenual sex, eventually, i'll add more later, more gay stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americassie/pseuds/captain_americassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk likes Jake. Dirk gets drunk. Gayness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend as her Valentine's Day gift <33
> 
> First fanfiction so I hope you guys don't hate it too much
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: captain-americassie.tumblr.com  
> Just hit me up on there if you have any questions or anything

Your name is Dirk Strider and man were you fucking wrecked. It was a Friday night and you’d had a long day working at the record shop. You woke up in a horrible mood and customers were rude all day, this usually didn't bother you, but you weren't in the mood for much bullshit. You stopped at the liquor store on the way home and picked up some orange flavoured Smirnoff’s and vodka. Vodka wasn’t usually how you rolled, but it got the job done. 

A few months ago you had finally come to terms with your feelings for your best friend, Jake English. Over the past few months, you’d begun to have him over more and more often. However, Jake never seemed to pick up your hints. He had come over the previous weekend and you had hung out and dropped some of the biggest “Hey I want your dick inside my butt” hints that could have possibly been dropped. As per usual you played video games and made as many sexual innuendos as possible. At one point English had gotten a headshot on you and yelled, “Suck it Strider!” 

You turned in his direction, made eye contact, and said with your usual poker face, “I would suck you off any day babe.” The only response it elicited from Jake was a hearty chuckle as he returned to the game. You had sighed in exasperation and returned to the game as well.  
Later that night you both lay in your bed wearing only boxers. Jake lay on his side softly snoring while you lay on your back, an arm over your eyes. You turned to look at his sleeping form and groaned quietly. You hesitated a moment before carefully sliding over, your stomach flush to his backside and threw an arm over his waist. You stilled yourself to prevent waking him up. Once you were sure he was asleep you lowered your head and snuggled up to the nape of his neck. Jake’s hair was scratchy but he smelled nice, and you fell asleep in the comforting scent of Jake.

That morning you awoke to Jake facing you and grinning. “Boy, Strider, you sure do get clingy when you sleep!” He continued beaming in your direction.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Jake,” you mumbled, hardly awake, “hope it didn’t bother you too much.”

“Not at all pal!” How was he even awake at this hour? It wasn’t even ten in the morning yet. “If you don’t mind me using your facilities, I think I might hop in the shower real quick.”

“Go for it man.” You grumbled, shoving your face back into the pillow. Jake playfully ruffled your hair before getting up and hopping into the shower. You curled up and wrapped your blanket tightly around you. He’s so damn oblivious sometimes. Jake soon returned, his hair wet and sticking up at odd angles. You had decided at that point that you had a crush and your best friend and that there was nothing you could do to stop it. 

Since then, you’d been trying your best to seduce him, but to no avail. He just never seemed to catch on. In all honesty, you were discouraged at this point and needed a relief, you didn’t usually drink your problems away like Roxy, but there was no harm in it every once in a while.  
It was now about one-thirty in the morning, and you were trashed. You were usually able to hold your liquor very well, but the alcohol paired with your emotional distress left you a drunk mess. Earlier you had ordered some pizza and started watching television. At this point you weren’t even paying attention to what was on TV. You were bored and wasted. You thought drinking would help you forget about Jake, but he was all you could think about. Without even thinking, you grabbed your phone and messaged him.

\--timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 1:37--  
TT: Jake.  
TT: We need to talk, come over as soon as you get this.  
\--timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 1:39 --

You carelessly threw your phone to the other side of the couch and resumed pretending to watch TV. A few minutes later it finally dawned on you what you had just done. Groaning, you let out a loud “fuck”, run your hands through your hair, and walk to the bathroom. Carefully removing your signature shades, you turn the faucet on and splash some cool water on your face. What were you thinking!? Messaging Jake was a horrible idea. Collecting yourself you put your shades back on, and sit on the couch. Maybe he’s asleep, you think hopefully. Knowing Jake, he’s usually one to go to bed early, and with this logic, you decide you might as well drink more and deal with it in the morning.  
About an hour later you hear a knock on your apartment door. By now, you had completely forgotten about messaging Jake, but when you opened the door and saw your goofy buck-toothed friend standing there, it all came back to you. “Sup? Come on in.” you manage to say as you let him in.

“Thanks chap! Not much really, I got your message. Is everything alright?” You can see Jake eyeing your empty alcohol bottles. “Have you been drinking?” 

“Maybe. Want some?” You asked offering him a bottle.

“Sure, sounds great.” He caught the bottle you tossed at him. 

You sat back down on the couch, and Jake took a seat next to you. Both of you sat there, sipping your drinks, unsure of what to say. Finally, Jake cleared his throat and spoke up, “So, uhm, what was it you wanted to talk about, Dirk?”

You began to mumble incoherently, afraid of how Jake might react. When he couldn’t hear or understand what you were saying, Jake scooted closer to you, so your thighs were touching. You blushed at the contact, this normally wasn’t how you would normally react, but you were pretty drunk. “What was that Dirk? Didn’t quite catch that.”

“I just, shit, I don’t even know how to say this.” You glanced away, not quite comfortable making eye contact. Normally you were so confident, so why were you stumbling over what to say now? 

“Dirk,” Jake said carefully, “you know you can trust me with anything, right? I’m sure whatever you have to say will be fine, I’ll be here.” he placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

For some reason this steadied you; you turned towards Jake and hesitated before softly saying “Jake, for the past few months, I’ve been finding I feel for you as more than a friend, I just didn’t want to tell you, because you mean a lot to me, and even if we were no more than friends, I still value our friendship a lot.”  
You felt a surge of relief as you said these words, you had finally confessed how you felt, and it felt great to be free of such a burden. Jake removed his hand from your shoulder and bit his lip. He looked nervous and wouldn’t meet your eyes. You closed your own and sighed, you really ought to have seen this coming. Although suddenly, you felt his hand on your cheek, you leaned into his touch but still you did not open your eyes. You feel like opening your eyes would ruin the magic of the moment, and that’s not something you’d want to do. 

You both stay like this for a moment, his hand upon his hand upon your cheek as you relax into his touch. He shifts next to you and his lips soon find yours. They are slightly chapped but feel great on your own. He pushes them against you softly, not sure what to do. Deciding to take the lead until he finds his footing, you push your lips roughly into his, pulling back only to kiss him harder. He moves back against you, slightly more confident in his motions. Your hands move to bunch themselves in his shirt and he moves his free hand to clutch at your side. 

This continues until Jake pulls away before giving you a quick peck and standing up. He grabs your hand and pulls you up, leading you to your bedroom. You stumble a bit, still tipsy and full of bliss. Before you know it, you’re in your room and Jake is stripping down to boxers. You can’t tear your eyes away because he is just damn fine. He notices your staring and blushes a hint before walking over to you and tugging gently on your shirt. “C’mon Dirk, let’s sleep shall we?”

Nodding you strip down to your boxers as well and accompany Jake to your bed. He lies down first and pulls you down into his chest. Your head is resting under his chin and you sigh happily. He snuggles closer and wraps his arms around you. “We’ll talk about this in the morning, Dirk,” he whispers “good night.” He places a kiss to your forehead and you both fall asleep entangled in each other.


End file.
